


See You Through

by ExtremeLight9



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Chester needs more love, Family, Feels, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29384661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtremeLight9/pseuds/ExtremeLight9
Summary: The Constant has been a home for many lost people. Chester met many of them and shared their adventures. No matter how many come and go, he will always be there for his owners.
Relationships: Chester & Everyone
Kudos: 11





	See You Through

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, I’ve been wanting to write some fluff and chose Chester because there isn’t enough love for him. I won’t go over all the characters in the DS games, but I do have a few in mind.  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own the DS games.  
> Enjoy!

Chester had been surprised when he felt someone pick up his eyebone one day. It had been a while since anyone did, but he was overjoyed nonetheless to meet his new owner.

His new owner ran away screaming the moment he saw him.

Chasing after him through the thick forest, Chester hopped gleefully while the man scrambled for his life and stumbled around, the eyebone poking out of his pant pocket.

Growing tired, the man ended up climbing the nearest tree and hanging onto a branch. Chester set two of his feet against the tree bark and looked up at him confusedly. “Go away! I’m not food!”

The man was pale, skinny, and trembling. His mud-stained clothes and the leaves in his hair showed days of wandering the vicious wilderness. The bags under his eyes were big enough to stuff rocks inside them.

Chester hopped around the tree for a moment, looking for a way up. He tried climbing up the same way his owner did only to end up falling on his topside and struggling to turn himself over.

The man laughed victoriously. “Ha, serves you right!”

Finally righting himself, Chester decided to sit and wait for him to come down. An hour passed with neither of them budging from their spots.

“Ugh, just go already!” Chester merely yawned and watched a random butterfly fluttering by. “If you really think I’m coming down to you, you are very mistaken. I can stay here all day long,” he said with a dignified huff only for his stomach to protest loudly. He pressed a hand against it, cheeks burning.

“What would I give for a plate of bacon right now…” he grumbled to himself. It was then in his distraction that his grip slipped and Chester barely had the chance to hop back as the screaming man landed on the grass with a grunt.

“Ow,” he moaned. Without wasting a second, Chester pounced and licked the man’s cheek over and over. “H-hey, enough!” he pushed Chester off and lay there, staring at him blankly.

“You…really not here to eat me?”

Chester answered by nuzzling against his face. Wincing, the man pulled himself up and sat against the tree. Chester jumped into his lap, panting. His owner looked him over with tired yet intrigued eyes, playing with his legs, rubbing his fur, and poking his horns. “You’re like a dog, but kind of…” he grimaced, struggling to come up with the right word.

Chester went for the eyebone in the man’s pocket and chewed on it.

“If that’s what you’re here for, then take it,” the man said, hand on his cheek. The living chest instead dropped the bone in his hand and hopped closer, opening his mouth wide.

He groaned. “Seriously? I don’t have food for myself, let alone for you!” Chester hung closer, scratching at his hand with his stubby leg.

“Do…do you want me to look at something? Are you perhaps hurt?” he mused and leaned closer, his eyes widening immediately. “Wait…is that a…?”

Reaching hesitantly inside him, the man took out an old axe and eyed it in bewilderment. “How did this fit inside you?!”

The tool belonged to one of Chester’s previous owners, but this one needed it. “So you’re like a walking chest? Fascinating!” The man’s excitement fell and his brows furrowed. “But I don’t understand. You’re one of Maxwell’s creatures. Everything here has been trying to kill me since I arrived. Why would he create something like you?”

Chester understood none of what the man was saying, but it didn’t matter. He was just glad to be with his new owner at last. Holding the axe in his other hand, the man picked up the blinking eyebone and stuffed it in his pocket again, staring down at Chester awkwardly.

“Well, I don’t have the best history with pets, but I don’t suppose you have any interest in following me around?” he said, giving him a light scratch on the head. Chester bounced eagerly in return.

Axe in hand, the man headed out with the living chest right beside him. The occasional weak smile that broke over the man’s face when he glanced at him made the entire chase worth it for Chester.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
